1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium storing an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunction peripheral has a reading (scan) function for reading (scanning) a document and inputting image data as well as a printing function for executing print processing based on the input image data.
Most multifunction peripherals are configured so that the reading function and the printing function can be performed simultaneously. For example, the multifunction peripheral can start printing image data while reading a document and can start reading a document while printing image data.
Nowadays, such multifunction peripherals are installed in environment such as stores and used by an unspecified number of users as well as offices where they are used by a closed user group.
However, when a multifunction peripheral, which is configured so that each function can be used simultaneously, is installed in an environment such as stores to be used by an unspecified number of users, this may entail inconvenience for some users. For example, when a first user is using the reading function, if a second user uses the printing function without permission, the second user would be interrupting the workflow of the first user. Further, the first user may have his work peeped at by the second user when the second user collects the print product.
In such a case, the multifunction peripheral can be set to inhibit each function from being used simultaneously without exception. However, when the multifunction peripheral is set as such, individual setting for each job cannot be made.